


Dream-Like

by BreakAllMyB0nes



Category: dreamnotfound-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Baby Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Maid Fundy, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakAllMyB0nes/pseuds/BreakAllMyB0nes
Summary: It's a dream, but everything isn't all that wacky. Things George never imagined happening, happened. Everything wasn't completely good or bad. He was simply collecting knowledge of something he knew nothing of. Though he had to keep reminding himself the subtle hints he was given weren't deep. They didn't mean anything. Right?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 1





	Dream-Like

It's a dream, but everything isn't all that wacky. Things George never imagined happening, happened. Everything wasn't completely good or bad. He was simply collecting knowledge of something he knew nothing of.  
Me and Dream ran through a bustling city causing trouble as always. Well that's what we normally did in my dreams. At the moment we were on the street, per usual. However, we didn't have a goal as our legs ran for miles.

Usually the moment I fell asleep roaring sirens sounded. The police chased me and Dream, never giving us a chance to rest, and I'd feel a thrill I could never dream of having in the "real world". 

We would run side to side as they shot at us. Zig zagging confidently as if their aim wasn't perfect. Hurting them, making them ble-

Guess they just decided to give us a break.

We were still on the road though.

Running.

It would be safe to suggest that Dream and I head to the sidewalk, but my mouth never seemed to open. I was content staring at the sky forever as I ran. I didn't know where I was heading, but I just felt so -

tired.

Cars began to whoosh past me and Dream. 

sigh.

Always had to be interrupted at times like these. It wasn't surprising in the slightest, but sadly I was one to be easily afraid. Sensitive, people called it.

My lungs were robbed of their oxygen as I realized I was lined up with multiple cars.

Where's Dr-

He's gone.

My hands unconsciously waved in a frenzy panic, pleading for mercy on its own.

Luckily none of them hit me.

Shit, there was another one coming.

An additional car was speeding my way, probably because of something urgent. They honked their horn as they intended to cross over where I was even if they ran me over.

Like a deer in headlights-

just run me over.

wh-

Dream pushed us both onto the sidewalk, just in the nick of time. 

Or maybe not.

The car swiveled to the side of the road and into a pole trying to evade a body once there. The car's glass shattered rhythmically around the dry grass , the person that once warmed the front seat was outside the car, and their neck-

If they were careful-

IF I WERE FAST ENOUGH-

It's only a dream.

They're not real.

"George?"

Dream?

"A-about fucking time" I chuckled, tiredly.

The both of us a little too out of it to notice our position.

"You weren't scared?"

"Dream, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack"

Silence.

He looked to the side.

The car.

The person.

crashed.

dead.

I wonder what expression he held right now.

"sorry" he mumbled.

You're such a pain in the ass.

"You know I wish you would take off your mask"

"w-why?" he chuckled awkwardly. Stopping when he noticed I was straddling him.

"Wow Geor~-"

"Wouldn't want to break it when I punch you"

Cough.

Cough.

"Anyways-"

"Where the heck did you even go?" I interrupted him.

"Um, nowhere?"

"really?"

he laughed "Yeah?"

"you are seriously out of it" he added.

I rubbed the back of my head "definitely" 

"Am I that distracting?"

"DREAM!"

...

We were running for a while arguing to no end, flirting here and there, but I swear it was mostly arguing.

"YOU LITTLE-"

A Narcissus flower suddenly sprung from the earth. 

"?"

Many surrounded the flower that broke our spiral of insults, but it overall didn't matter how many other flowers bloomed. This one would always catch our eyes in the end. It seemed to settle everything whatever the reason may be.

My heart jumped out my chest when Dream turned to me "Holy shit would you look at that" Dream motioned, erupting into distinct chuckles.

I perked up, shoving him playfully "Hey I've heard they mean good luck" the opposite of what I've had so far.

He tilted his head, confused.

I hate him. "You don't remember do you?"

He frowned "Remember what George?" he now tread cautiously.

I huffed, flicking his forehead "Use that brain of yours"

"Ow, George!"

Usually we robbed bakeries or something in my dreams. A woman that worked at one seemed so perfect we didn't rob it, and she definitely seemed into Dream. They even got each other's numbers.

I was sure memories weren't wiped after each dream, so curse his bad memory.

"You guys dating?"

He seemed to immediately know what I was talking about.

"No comment"

I want a girlfriend.

Anyone would probably do.

I strode ahead of Dream.

"Next time you meet with Sam you should give her one"

The words forced a hole in my heart, making a void. 

"Hey wait!"

I looked back at him.

Dream pointed at a yellow (?) Tulip "Look!" he smiled.

"Dream" I grumbled.

"What?"

"You're not mocking me because I'm colorblind are you?"

His brows pinched together "George"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding"

"Do you want it?"

"I'd rather have a rose"

Why would he want to give me a Tulip of all flowers?

"I guess" he chuckled ruefully.

Was it something I was supposed to know?

Why can't I remember?

Glasses...

Tulips...

Yellow...

Green?

It's all foggy.

I hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder, steadying my breath.

I huffed-

"But if I must I'll take it" 

-and faked a smile.

...

I stopped in my tracks mid-thought as I was so rudely interrupted by Dream poking my arm. 

I readied to snap at him until I saw the scene in front of me. We had to make a choice of going right or left. 

It confirmed that today's dream was definitely different than the usual. Thankfully it wasn't that hard of a choice.

"Let's head that way" I pointed.

And as soon as we turned left we were greeted by the sound of something opening, loud and clear.

It had taken a bit of a dark turn.

Baby birds rained down from the sky. Whether they were actually baby birds or not was unknown to me. 

They pricked at me with their old eggshells they were once encased in. The pieces digging deeper into my skin.

They slithered up my arms like baby snakes. Ignoring the muffles of pain that escaped my mouth. 

Their eyes were like buttons. Not like the horrifying ones in Caroline.

Not actual buttons.

The were adorable, orb like eyes, and I would be fawning over how cute they were if it were in any other scenario.

Though the more I stared into them the more deformed, ugly, and distasteful they looked. Pleading something I shouldn't care to sympathize with.

I shoved them or it off, but it pleaded on.

"ple-I-don-li-it-ma-it-sto-"

(Read Real Fast ig)

IshouldhelpIwanttohelpIdontwantyoutosufferIshouldhelpIwanttohelpIamsorryIamahorriblepersonyoushouldntneedtogothroughthisIwishIcouldstopitIamsorryIshouldhelpIwanttohelpIdontwantyoutosufferIshouldhelpIwanttohelpIamsorryIamahorribleperson

My breath hitched when a bright light suddenly shined down.

I don't want to be caught again.

Again?

I didn't know who or what exactly was looking for us. All I knew was that they were looking for me, or the few people that were now running towards a building's entrance.

A man with brown hair, glasses, and a beanie wailed trying to hold the hand of air. A blonde gremlin was shouting insults at a mexican flag imprinted blob while a goat in a suit trotted along, and a few others I didn't have time to describe followed closely behind.

They all had something in common though-

wings.

I want those too, I thought.

So I turned my back on the little pleading pieces of mush for a second in innocent curiosity, and somehow they reached out just enough to scratch harshly at my back.

"No-an-thi-bu-tha-o-kay"

(Read Real Fast ig)

.eid ot tnaw t'nod I

The pain made my body feel terribly warm.

Was I bleeding?

It felt so-so nice-

so-so comforting-

unlike everything else.

...

Something pulled at my arm "Come on George!"

I snapped back to "reality" when I realized Dream was heading to the entrance as well with my arm in hand.

We came into the building along with the many people I saw out front.

I readied to wipe off the remnants of the egg shells, but they weren't there anymore.

Dream didn't seem to have any on him either.

Was I just hallucinating?

"What was that?" Dream asked a little out of breath. The two people there looked at each other then back at him "Drinks?" they pulled up the drink's case and opened it.

I could've sworn there were more than two of them.

Dream chuckled "That's not what I asked, but okay" he grabbed a drink that laid in the ice-filled container. "Your friend?" they peered over Dream's shoulder.

Ah, right this is just a dream, not everythings supposed to make sense.

"No thank you" I nervously answered. Hastily crawling out of Dream's shadow.

pssh.

"Do you mind holding this then?" one of them asked, gesturing toward where the drink's container was placed.

I frowned.

They flailed their gloved hands frantically "I- I'm not forcing you to if you don't want to" they averted their eyes awkwardly.

"No I don't mind" I mused. Eyeing the container a bit before picking it up.

"What's your name?"

"Floris," he played with his facial hair "you?"

"George" I paused "What's up with the maid outfit?" 

Floris's face contorted.

"I-I um-"

He went to the corner of the room to hide "Argh! Why'd you have to mention it!" he cried.

"Eh?"

Dream wheezed.

And the one who walked in with Floris wrapped around George's waist "Well now that the Furry's out of the way, I'm Alex" he wiggled his eyebrows. 

I frantically looked at Dream, but he was turned away.

Still wheezing.

It's fine just play it off.

I swatted his hands off. "I'm not into short people" I said, shaking my head.

"WE. ARE. THE. SAME. SIZE-" he screamed with a surprisingly high pitched voice. 

I tiptoed and waved my hand across our heads "You're shorter than me little man" I continued to mess with him.

His face flushed red at the insult "Aye if I'm short so are you!" he crossed his arms with a stupid look on his face.

See?

It's fine.

My eyes teared up at how hard I was laughing.

Alex perked up clearly confused "W-WHAT?!"

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry if it was painful to read. You can burn with it.
> 
> Just kidding, i'm sorry, critique would be helpful.
> 
> The summary and title feel a little misleading...


End file.
